Journey To My Beloved
by reka1207
Summary: Kagome is brought back to life thanks to Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha tells her to leave. Kagome must now find the man who revived her, or risk losing it all in Feudal Japan...
1. Painting the Roses Red

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome sat slumped in the middle of a field of flowers, dying. She had been grievously injured in a fight with a snake demon an hour ago. The demon had impaled her stomach before she had managed to purify it with her new powers.

She had time to wonder why she wasn't dead yet, even though she could feel the deadly poison seeping through her blood. She had time to wonder how she had managed to escape to this beautiful (and quiet!) clearing, surrounded by flowers. She had time to wonder why Inuyasha hadn't come to pick her up again.

And then she saw Sesshoumaru.

If possible, the dog-demon-lord looked even more stunning then he usually did. Kagome noticed for the first time how his golden eyes glinted in the sunlight, how the wind gently rustled his silvery bangs back and forth.

Kagome wondered why she hadn't noticed these very attractive qualities about the demon lord before. He was sophisticated, unlike Inuyasha. He also wasn't nearly as reckless as his younger brother.

And those eyes….molten gold, looking at her with an expression she couldn't read. If she lived, she could learn. She _knew _she could!

Then her fever-addled brain thought she _had _noticed those beautiful qualities before! They had simply been overshadowed with lust/romantic interest for Inuyasha! Who still wasn't here…

All thoughts of why Inuyasha hadn't come to her rescue were replaced with thoughts of how _Inuyasha _was with Kikyo (despite her having died for the last time a while ago) or with Sango, or with Miroku, anywhere but with _her, _dying alone.

She wondered if this was how Kagura must have felt. Looking around, she realized it was _exactly _where the wind demoness had died. The same meadow, the same flowers, stained with the blood of a woman.

And the same Sesshoumaru. Kagome wondered for a split second if he was here to visit the place Kagura had died, but that thought was quickly overpowered by the most reasonable to her fever-ridden brain: Sesshoumaru was here to see her.

Kagome gave him a beautiful smile, much more beautiful than the one Kagura had given him, she was sure. She felt her body collapsing in on itself.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, sure that with his super-sensitive hearing, he would be able to hear her, despite the fact that the wind was blowing the other way and she had whispered.

She wished he would use the Tenseiga on her. If she had that second chance, she would forget Inuyasha (who must be with Kikyo) Koga, Hojo, and all the other more suitable suitors who had loved her. She would give her heart to the man who had acknowledged her existence perhaps five times, the first time involving an attempted murder.

Kagome felt her eyes closing.

*

If Sesshoumaru wasn't Sesshoumaru, he would have lost his temper at where the miko sat, but he was himself, so he simply allowed himself to feel rather irritated.

Tenseiga pulsed, and he gave both Kagome and the sword an irritated look. Seriously! The one time when he _wanted _the darn thing to work, it had refused! Now that _Inuyasha's _girlfriend was dying, it wanted to bring the girl back to life and make his younger brother happy again.

Inuyasha would not be happy if Kagome died. And he was headed this way, probably smelling the scent of blood and poison. Sesshoumaru had been in that same position himself, not so long ago.

Sesshoumaru considered letting Kagome die, and letting Inuyasha feel how _he _had felt when Kagura had passed on: worthless. Completely worthless. If he didn't have the power to save the one person he wanted to, then what good was the power?

Granted, his anger and sympathy for her death had allowed the Tenseiga to unleash the Mediou Zangetsuha, which in turn allowed Inuyasha to defeat Naraku. So it had turned out alright in the end.

But Kagura had still died.

The wind, as if it had read his thoughts, carefully brushed his forehead. Sesshoumaru blinked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and drew the Tenseiga. He wouldn't wish that lonely fate on anyone.

Not even Inuyasha.

*

Kagome opened her eyes. Blue skies with a hint of rainfall (meaning gray clouds) looked down at her. A puffy gray cloud covered the Sun.

_She was alive. _Knowing that immediately that the Tenseiga must have worked, she sat up and examined her perfect body. Even her _clothes _were repaired. Was the sword really that strong?

Her usual super-short skirt and top were even _clean. _Maybe Sesshoumaru had gotten her spare uniform and changed her clothes!

She also noticed Sesshoumaru was missing. If he cared to revive her, why didn't he wait around???????

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

The miko turned to glare at Sesshoumaru's younger brother. His cheek was slightly smudged with red – the color of rouge. The fact that this place was demon infest with demons who bled _red _blood did not matter to her.

_Kikyo's _rouge.

Kagome felt tears spring into her eyes.

Inuyasha looked around, picking up scents in the wind.

"I'm getting a whiff of Sesshoumaru's scent around here!" Inuyasha said.

Through her tears, Kagome saw Inuyasha running around the meadow, frantically trying to pick a fight with the absent demon.

"Come on out Sesshoumaru! I know you're there!"

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The hanyou made a small crater in the ground, messing up Kagura's final resting place. Well now it would be known as _Kagome's final resting place. _HAH!

Kagome stood; her death experience had absolutely no effect on her legs.

"Inuyasha, you _dog! _What has Sesshoumaru ever done to you?!"

Inuyasha's voice came up muffled from his mouth being in the ground. "Well, he's tried to kill both of us. Me, multiple times. He's had a fixation with my sword for _years. _Either he or his mother killed _my _mom…" he continued.

"You're the one always picking a fight with HIM!"

Inuyasha's head popped out of the ground.

"If you think he's such a great guy, then go with _HIM!_"

"I WILL!"

Kagome stormed off, taking to no food, water, medical supplies, bow and arrow, to find the man (dog-demon) she loved.


	2. Alls Well Ends Well

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any modern-day references to any modern-day media.

Note: Very dumb ending. I couldn't think of another one. This is up for grabs.

Since Kagome was traveling safely through a forest infested with demons, she allowed her mind to wander to her real home: modern-day Japan.

Namely to stress about her next exam. To get back to her world, Kagome would have to go to the well. Going that way, she would probably have to get through her former companions. They would want to know why she had suddenly dumped Inuyasha.

As said before, Kagome was paying no attention to where she was going. She tripped and fell in a hole. Brushing dirt off of her uniform, Kagome realized that this was probably a trap meant for demons. Soon, some vicious villagers, ones who would hire kids to exterminate demons, would arrive. With her strange attire which she refused to change, Kagome was often mistaken for a demoness or, correctly, a priestess.

A shadow fell over her, blocking out the Sun. Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru was above her, not looking particularly concerned with her wellbeing. But Kagome knew that within his tough-guy exterior, lay an adorable, puppy-like interior just waiting to be unleashed into the Feudal World.

"I do not know why you wish to follow me," he said calmly. "I would advise against it."

"But—you saved my life!"

His eyes hardened. "An act I doubt I will be repeating."

Suddenly, Kagome felt her eyes watering.

"I…I thought you…actually cared!"

"I have found, priestess, that when one does truly care beyond the norm, the usual means of resurrection rarely are available." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Inuyasha will be here soon, before the villagers arrive."

In an instant, he was gone.

A very loud rustle brought Inuyasha to face Kagome. Seeing his face, as well as the bond the two of them shared that transcended time jarred her back to reality.

"Inuyasha?" all thoughts of Sesshoumaru left her head.

He blushed and held out his hand. She accepted it.

"Are you going to go with Sesshoumaru?" he asked quietly.

"No." She replied, taking his hand. "I don't know what happened to me."

"No. I don't know."

Kagome grinned and led him back. "Never mind."

-End


End file.
